


August 1980

by selenehekate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Parody, Sex, Violence, light lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake to allow Bellatrix near him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 1980

August 1980

It was a mistake to allow her near him.

She was too infatuated, too emotional and attached, maybe even in love. It made her unbearably protective about everything, especially after Severus brought news about the prophecy of his downfall. Why, he couldn't even attack muggles without her coming along and checking after his safety; it was enough to make him bloody consider suicide. After all, he had Horcruxes; it wouldn't be a permanent death, would it?

So why did he keep her around, then?

"You like it when I suck your cock, hmm?" Bellatrix cooed as she ran her hand along his hard length. "Or do you just love to fuck me?"

Ah, that's right. The sex. The sex made all of Bellatrix's annoying little habits worth tolerating - in small doses, that is. As irritating as she was, Bellatrix knew her way around a man's body, and Voldemort was not willing to give that up. "Silence," he hissed as he pulled her to her feet. His hand slid down to the folds of her skirt, but he never got the chance to lift it up, for a knock sounded at the door.

Voldemort tucked his hard, fleshy wand back into his robes and pulled out his real wand instead. Whoever was at the other end of the door was about to be cursed.

With a snap of his fingers, the door opened. Before he could even fully see who stood on the other side, Voldemort waved his wand and said, "Sectumsempra!" Instantly, Lucius Malfoy crumpled to the ground.

Behind him, Bellatrix cackled and clapped her hands together with glee. Voldemort fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, Lucius. This had better be good. Or else you're going to bleed out." His voice took on a sharp edge. "Slowly."

"My Lord," he gasped, near death. "We have news. The... the prophecy. We know the children. The two candidates."

With a sigh, Voldemort flicked his wrist and healed Lucius. He was interested in the answer, and he certainly didn't want Lucius to die before he delivered the information. "Well?"

"Potter. It's either the Potter boy or the Longbottom boy."

He nodded. This was good. Now he could kill them both and be done with it. He felt confident and happy in his ability to protect himself - until Bellatrix wrapped her hand around his wrist. "We'll protect you, my Lord," she said, her face nuzzling the side of his bicep. "I promise. We shall be by your side day and night to save you."

Oh, this certainly wouldn't do. He didn't need her around, angsting over his life. He didn't care how good the bloody sex was, Bellatrix needed to go.

So he turned to her and, with a cool smile, said, "Bellatrix. How would you feel about torturing and killing the Longbottoms?"

Now he just had to make sure the Ministry caught her after she did the deed.


End file.
